Fox and Krystal Have a Kid
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Krystal finds a young lonely fox and decides to adopt him as her son. During his new life, Phil the fox learns new stuff. Rated M for the content. Requested by tails polwer.
1. Phil the Fox

**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters, with the exception of Phil, belong to Nintendo. Phil belongs to tails polwer, who requested this story. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise.**

* * *

><p>Despite being a rather peaceful planet, nasty phenomena began to occur within the depths of Fortuna. Perhaps the first malicious event to have happened in said planet since the recent Aparoid Invasion. Phil, a young black fox, was being chased by a pack of bullies who were after him in the middle of the night for an unexplained reason.<p>

"Damn it, leave me alone!" the fox yelled at them. The only reaction he received was a series of taunting laughs.

One of the bullies managed to make Phil trip over by tossing a small stone towards his leg.

"Ouch!" Phil shouted as he fell on the ground. The bullies slowly approached the poor fox, ignoring his begging whimpers. "Leave me alone... please... just go away..."

Just then, by sheer coincidence, a beautiful blue vixen, who goes by the name Krystal, was walking around. "What's this?" she asked herself, hearing the poor fox's whimpers of suffering and pain. Not only were her senses very sharp, but she also had telepathy.

"Those painful thoughts... I must act now!" Krystal said to herself and made a dash towards the black fox. Once arriving at the bullies, she prepared her staff and snapped: "Why don't you fools pick on someone your own size for a change!?"

"We're not afraid of a chick with a stick!" one of the bullies taunted.

"How about we'll show you a real stick, bitch?" the head bully snickered.

"I would think twice before saying such idiocy if I were you," Krystal responded, spinning her staff in one hand.

"Or else what?" the head bully asked.

"Or else I'll arrange you all a meeting with the unfriendly edge of my staff," Krystal replied.

"Bring it on, bitch! Bring it on!" several bullies snapped.

The bullies gathered in their masses, just like witches at black masses. Of course, it didn't take so long until Krystal managed to drive all the bullies away, leaving some of them with serious injuries. No more bullies have the power. Some of them were either limping or crawling. Krystal then turned to Phil, who was too agitated to watch the bullies getting driven away.

"Are you OK there, darling?" the blue vixen asked the young black fox.

Phil raised his head ever so slowly, still whimpering in tears. "W-w-w-who are you?" he asked and sniffled.

"My name is Krystal, I am a member of the Star Fox team," the blue vixen answered. "What's your name, little man?"

"I'm Phil," the black fox squeaked. "You saved my life... thank you very much, Krystal..."

"You're very welcome, darling," Krystal replied as she helped Phil get up. Phil blushed from Krystal's use of the final word that came out of her mouth. "Do you need help in getting home? Your parents must be worried sick."

"I don't have a home," Phil cried. "And my parents died, I don't have any family."

"Damn... I'm so sorry to hear that, Phil," Krystal replied in concern and hugged the young fox, who cried in her arms.

"My leg hurts too..." Phil sniffled. "All I wanted was to search for food, and those mean bullies came out of nowhere and started chasing me all over the place."

"Aw, don't be sad, Phil," Krystal replied softly. "You're safe with me. I'll take care of you and give you some special treatment."

"Special treatment? What kind of special treatment?" Phil asked.

"You'll see, you're going to enjoy it," Krystal answered. "Let's go to my mothership and I'll take care of you. You said you had no family, right? So I'll be family to you."

"You mean... you're going to be my mommy?" Phil asked as he wiped away his tears.

"Exactly sweetie, I'll be your mommy, and my boyfriend Fox will be your dad," Krystal replied sweetly.

"Thanks mommy..." Phil smiled. Krystal giggled and carried the young black fox to her Arwing, and then they both took off, making their way to the Great Fox.

"Is this where you live, mommy?" Phil asked.

"In one way or another, yes," Krystal answered as she put Phil on a couch and bandaged his injured leg. "Here, my crew and I have everything we need: we've got a TV, a kitchen, food, bedrooms, bathrooms, everything."

"So am I going to live here with you and all the cool stuff?" Phil asked, cheering up a bit. "That sounds sweet!"

"Indeed son," Krystal smiled. "The crew here is very nice, you'll get a chance to meet them. My boyfriend Fox is our leader."

"Cool," Phil said. "Say, you told me you're gonna give me a special treatment, right mom? What kind of treatment were you talking about?" he asked.

"This is a treatment that only people who have a significant place in my heart receive," Krystal chuckled sweetly. "So tell me Phil, how old are you?"

"I'm 12, mom," Phil answered. He enjoyed seeing Krystal's beautiful body, which was significantly revealed due to the vixen only wearing her tribal suit, which only consisted of a bra, a loincloth, sandals, tail rings, and additional jewelry. "You're beautiful, mommy."

"Thank you sweetie," Krystal giggled. "You're cute too."

"Thanks mom," Phil replied. Just then he started feeling a bit funny down there between his legs. "Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" the blue vixen replied.

"I'm having this weird feeling between my legs, mom," the black fox explained. "My thingy is getting hard, is it normal?"

"Of course it's normal, babe. It happens when you start thinking of beautiful girls," Krystal answered. "It's just a sign that your thingy needs some attention, and this is where my special treatment gets into the picture."

"What kind of attention, mommy?" Phil asked in confusion.

"Let me show you," Krystal smiled seductively as she approached Phil and got down onto her knees. She eyed the young fox's shaft and started touching it. "How does it feel, honey?" she asked.

"It feels a bit funny, but it also feels kind of good," Phil responded.

"Let's make it even better," Krystal said and started stroking it, drawing moans from the young black fox. It did not take so long until Krystal started kissing the tip before taking the entire thing in her mouth.

"Mommy, oh... ah..." Phil moaned. His moans kept getting louder and louder as Krystal slowly twirled her tongue around his shaft. She moaned too, but rather seductively.

"Mommy, I'm feeling something here! I think I'm about to pee or something!" Phil moaned even louder. "Should we stop?"

"Of course not sweetie, this is just your thingy telling you he's really happy," Krystal giggled and kept pleasing Phil before he climaxed. "And this isn't pee, it's something else. It's called semen, and this is used to make babies."

"Really mom? How does it go?" Phil asked, satisfied.

"I'm afraid this lesson will be taught tomorrow, darling," Krystal responded. "It's really late now, so I should give you a bath and tuck you in bed."

"OK mom," Phil replied and yawned. "I do feel kinda tired. Thanks for the treatment mommy, I really needed that."

"Anything for you, son," Krystal giggled. After giving him a bath, Krystal took Phil to one of the bedrooms in the Great Fox.

"This is where you'll sleep," Krystal said as she tucked Phil in. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me, sweetheart."

"OK mom," Phil smiled. "Good night, mommy."

"Good night, Phil," Krystal replied and kissed Phil on the lips before going to bed herself. Happy for the first time, Phil slowly closed his eyes and let himself enter his dream land.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Special thanks go to tails polwer, who requested this story and let me use his character. Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	2. Phil's New Family

The next day, Phil the black fox woke up in his new room at 11 AM after an amazing slumber. Phil wasn't used to sleeping in beds for a long time, and this one was a perfect compensation for that. "That was an awesome sleep. I think I should explore my new home," Phil said to himself. He walked out of his room to the ship's hallway, searching for Krystal. However, all he found was Fox McCloud, who was already up and ready for business.

Fox suddenly noticed Phil. 'Who is this kid? How did he get here?' he thought to himself. He wasn't used to finding new people on the ship either in such short notice or without any warning whatsoever.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Krystal is?" Phil asked.

"First I want you to tell me who you are and why you're searching for Krystal," Fox replied. "I don't remember letting you in the Great Fox. Are you a stowaway?"

"Stowaway? What's that?" Phil asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Fox responded. "So tell me who you are, please."

"I'm Phil," the young black fox answered. "I'm Krystal's new son. She found me in a forest and decided to adopt me."

"Adopt you?" Fox replied in surprise. "That's the second time Krystal brings an adopted child here. Two days ago she brought here a red vixen whom she found under a pile of rocks in Titania."

"Cool, I have a sister!" said an overjoyed Phil in excitement.

"Relax Phil, you don't have blood connection," Fox responded.

"I didn't say we were born from the same parents, what I meant was that family is what you feel inside your heart," Phil replied.

"That's right," Fox smiled.

"So who are you, sir?" Phil asked.

"I'm Fox McCloud," Fox answered. "I am the leader of the crew, the captain of the ship, and Krystal's boyfriend."

"Cool, so you're my daddy!" Phil cheered.

"Yeah," Fox chuckled and shook Phil's hand. "Welcome to the Great Fox, son."

Krystal then arrived and saw Phil and Fox together. "So I understand you met your new son, Fox," she giggled. "This is Phil, I found him in Fortuna after he was attacked by bullies."

"Hi mommy," Phil said and hugged Krystal.

"Morning sweetie," Krystal replied and kissed Phil on his mouth.

"You sure seem to treat Phil very well, Krystal," Fox smiled.

"Mommy showed me a cool treatment yesterday, dad," Phil said.

"Really? What kind of treatment?" Fox asked, and Krystal whispered something to his ear. "I see. Just like with Emma," Fox grinned.

"Who's Emma?" Phil asked.

"A red vixen I adopted one day before I adopted you," Krystal answered. "I am planning to introduce you to her, but now she's still asleep."

"OK mom, I'll be patient," Phil replied.

"Falco and Slippy should be up soon, you can meet them," Fox told Phil.

"Alright dad," Phil nodded.

"Hey Fox, who's the new kid?" said a purple falcon, known as Falco.

"Morning Falco," Fox said. "This is Phil, my and Krystal's adopted son. Phil this is Falco, our ace pilot."

"Nice to meet you Phil," Falco said and shook Phil's hand.

"You too Falco," Phil replied. "So you're the best pilot of the team? Cool! So why aren't you the leader?"

"Leading isn't my thing, champ. Fox is a much better leader than I am," Falco replied. Then he noticed Slippy Toad, the team's mechanic. "Yo Slippy, come here and meet our new friend!"

"Morning everyone," Slippy said as he walked towards his teammates. "Hey little guy, nice to meet you," he said to Phil.

"Hi sir, I'm Phil," Phil said, shaking Slippy's hand. "So you're Slippy? What do you do?"

"I'm the mechanic, I also built the new ships," Slippy answered.

"Cool, I always wanted to build stuff," Phil cheered.

"I'm impressed," Slippy smiled.

"Could you teach me how to build stuff someday?" Phil asked.

"Sure I can, but now we're a bit busy, so in my free time I'll show you," Slippy answered.

"OK Slippy, thank you," Phil replied.

Fox, Slippy, and Falco went on to work on some plans for the next destination, while Krystal stayed with Phil and they both returned to his bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm a bit hungry," Phil said. "What do we have for eating?"

Krystal sat on Phil's bed and took off her top, barring her breasts. "How about milk?" she asked as she signaled Phil to sit on her laps.

"Sounds great! Thanks mom," Phil said happily and sat on Krystal's laps before nursing off her. "Mmm, this tastes really good!"

"Drink more babe, mommy has plenty for you," Krystal said sweetly while breastfeeding Phil.

After a while, a red and black furred vixen walked in. Her clothes were similar to Krystal's, but they were sky blue. "Hey mom, what's going on?" she asked.

"Good morning sweetie, come in and meet your new brother," Krystal said.

"My new brother?" the red vixen asked.

"Who is this cute girl, mom?" Phil asked.

"This is Emma, I found her the day before yesterday and adopted her too," Krystal answered.

"So this is the Emma you told me about," Phil said.

"So, new brother, who are you?" Emma the vixen asked with a smile.

"I'm Phil, I'm 12 years old," Phil answered. "Mommy found me last night in a forest when bullies tried to beat me up."

"Luckily you survived, babe," Emma replied. "You know, I've always wanted a little brother."

"Little brother?" Phil asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded. "I'm 13, you're 12, so you're my little brother."

"I've never had a sister, or a family overall," Phil said. "And now I have a beautiful sister."

"You're sweet!" Emma giggled and climbed on the bed. "Mom, I want to have some fun with my new brother."

"Mind if I watch?" Krystal asked with a smile.

"If you like," Emma replied. "Since we're not blood-related, we can also be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Phil cheered.

"You're so cute when you're happy," Emma giggled. "OK little bro, take my clothes off and start kissing me."

"OK Emma," Phil said and obeyed. As Emma's clothes were on the floor, she and Phil started making out in front of Krystal, who was very impressed.

"You two are so sweet together," Krystal smiled. "I want to see you go bolder. Go crazy."

"Going off the rails on a crazy train, mommy?" Emma chuckled.

"Sure babe, show your brother how much you love him," Krystal replied sweetly.

"Just watch me, mother," Emma said and started fellating Phil.

"That's the same thing you did to me last night, mommy!" Phil said. "Keep going Emma, you're so good at this!"

"You taste really good, bro," Emma replied. "You know, mommy also licked me down there."

"But you don't have a thingy like mine," Phil responded.

"No sweetie, I have a different thingy, wanna see?" Emma asked. Phil nodded with a smile, and Emma spread her legs. "Do you like what you see?"

"Sure, it's so pretty!" Phil replied happily.

"OK then honey, start licking," Emma said seductively. Phil obeyed, making Emma moan in pleasure. "Oh yes, you're a natural..."

"How does it feel, Emma?" Phil asked as he kept licking.

"It feels awesome, please keep going," Emma moaned in response.

"OK Phil, now I think it's time for you to put your thing inside Emma's," Krystal said.

"How do I do that, mom?" Phil asked.

"Start by placing both thingies next to each other, and the rest will evolve by itself," Krystal explained. Phil obeyed, and so it happened. "This is called sex," Krystal explained. "When two people love each other so much, this is what they do."

"This feels awesome!" Emma moaned.

"Emma, I love you so much!" Phil panted in response.

"I love you too, Phil my darling!" Emma moaned back.

The two were indulged in their sex for a long time. They tried many different positions, and after finishing, they tried oral actions too in order to clean each other up. At first they tried a 69, and Phil then moved on to lick Emma's tits, and then her belly, and they even tried tickling each other with each other's tails. They had a lot of fun.

"You're awesome, Phil," Emma said sweetly as she and Phil hugged each other.

"Thanks Emma, you're really sweet," Phil replied while petting Emma's tit.

"Hmm, do you like my titties, Phil?" Emma asked with a cute smile on her face.

"Love them, Emma," Phil answered.

"You have permission to suck more if you want," Emma giggled.

"Thanks honey," Phil replied and started sucking more.

"You're an awesome boyfriend. I want to stay with you forever," Emma said sweetly.

"Same here," Phil smiled. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Phil," Emma smiled back.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some privacy," Krystal chuckled. "I'll see if Fox and the others need help. And don't stop being so sweet!"

"Thanks mom," the young foxes replied as Krystal left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Emma the vixen also belongs to tails polwer. Please review, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	3. Phil-anthropy

Phil remained in his bed with his new stepsister and girlfriend Emma. They both had some more fun while the team was preparing plans for the next destination. It was a rather quiet mission-free day for Star Fox, so they were more or less planning their vacation. Slippy was also planning what kind of device he could teach Phil how to build.

It was almost time for lunch; Phil and Emma have already had their breakfast in the form of Krystal's milk. Fox seemed to be rather fond of how Krystal treats their new adoptive children, and the next event added more proof to that.

Krystal entered their children's room and found them hugging each other like teddy bears during their nap. Of course, they noticed her.

"Good morning mom," they said.

"Hi kids," Krystal replied, "it's already afternoon though, and lunch is almost ready. But before that, daddy and I are inviting you to take a shower with us."

"Sounds sexy!" Emma said. "Come on Phil, we're gonna have fun in the shower now!"

"Don't mind if I do," Phil chuckled as he and Emma followed Krystal to the bathroom. Fox was also preparing to shower with Krystal and the kids.

"Krystal and I always take showers together," Fox explained as the four foxes entered the shower stall together. "It's really fun and romantic when we wash each other like that, and it also saves a lot of water. So you two should shower together mostly."

"Cool," Emma said. "Could you wash me, daddy?"

"Sure darling," Fox replied. "Phil, mommy will clean you."

"OK dad," Phil smiled. He was then indeed cleaned by Krystal, who washed him all over his body and down there between his legs. Fox did the same with Emma. The kids' laughs indicated that they indeed enjoyed it.

"It feels really good when you clean me down here, mom," Phil said.

"Hey Emma, why don't you help your brother?" Fox asked.

"OK dad," Emma replied and went to Phil. She crouched and started washing his shaft, and she even kissed and licked it, much to his delight. Of course, Krystal started washing Emma too, particularly on her developing breasts, which she also kissed and licked for a while. Fox and Krystal also gave Phil and Emma a chance to wash each other and have fun underneath the running water.

"We have a guest this evening," Krystal said. "Slippy's girlfriend Amanda will arrive here at 6 o'clock."

"Cool!" Phil and Emma cheered joyfully.

"Amanda is a very nice girl, and she'll be here for dinner," Fox explained.

"I'm sure excited to meet her, dad," Phil smiled.

"So am I," Emma added.

"I'm sure she would love to meet you too, kids," Krystal said.

After lunch, Phil went to Slippy, who promised teach him how to build things like he does.

"Alright Phil," the toad said, "let's go to my workshop and we can begin the lesson."

Phil nodded and followed Slippy, and the lesson officially began. "OK, the first thing I am going to show you how to build is a miniature Arwing," Slippy explained.

"Do you mean like those little ships you all fly in?" Phil asked.

"Exactly," Slippy answered. "So, the first thing you do before building anything is look at the instruction manual and see if you have everything you need. That includes all the spare parts and even the paint."

"OK Slippy," Phil replied as Slippy showed him the instruction manual. "Where can I check if we have everything we need?"

"Do you see this cardboard box on the bottom shelf? Bring it here and we'll see if we have everything," Slippy replied. "We should have it all in there."

Phil nodded and brought the aforementioned box to Slippy. The box had a lot of pieces of metal, wood, and plastic inside of it. Then they both looked in the manual to check if they indeed had everything.

"Looks like we have the right pieces," Slippy said. "You might need this screwdriver to connect several pieces together."

"How do I use it?" Phil asked.

"When you want to connect two pieces, and they both have matching holes for screws, you just put the screw in the hole, put the screwdriver on it, and start spinning until the connection is guaranteed," Slippy answered.

"Thanks," Phil replied. Slippy then helped Phil and instructed him throughout all the phases. Phil seemed to follow the instructions very well and handle the screwdriver flawlessly. "So how are we going to make it fly, Slippy?"

"One of the pieces has sensors that receive the signal of a remote control," Slippy explained and showed Phil a remote control. "With these buttons and analog sticks you can control the Arwing's movement and velocity."

"Cool!" Phil cheered.

Soon the miniature Arwing was finished, and Phil and Slippy tested if it can indeed fly via the remote. "Success!" Slippy declared as he and Phil looked at the Arwing fly around smoothly.

"That was really cool Slippy," Phil said. "Thank you so much for teaching me this."

"You're welcome Phil," Slippy replied. "I'll let you keep the Arwing if you like. It is yours now."

"Thank you Slippy," Phil responded and smiled. Slippy gave the Arwing and the remote to the black fox, who walked to his room and put his new Arwing and the remote on a shelf.

It was almost 6 o'clock, and the team prepared for Amanda's arrival. Phil and Emma were dressed in their casual clothes, while the rest dressed rather formally. Fox wore a black suit and black jeans. Falco had the same aforementioned attire, but with a blue color scheme instead. Slippy wore a tuxedo and a tie. Krystal wore a black sleeveless dress, which had a small triangular hole in the middle to reveal her navel. Food and drinks were prepared on the table.

Outside the Great Fox, a smaller aircraft was making its way to land inside a small opening inside it. A pink female toad made her way out of her aircraft into the Great Fox, and she was greeted by the team.

"Amanda, how are you doing?" Krystal asked, hugging her.

"Everything is fine I guess," Amanda answered.

"Did you have a long trip?" Falco asked.

"Not really, just a few business issues and such," Amanda answered. Fox also greeted her before she went to her boyfriend, Slippy. "Hey dear, I missed you," she said to him.

"I missed you too, darling," Slippy replied and the two then engaged a short make-out.

"This is cool, eh Phil?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Indeed sis," Phil answered with a smile.

Amanda then noticed the two young foxes. "Who are you sweethearts?" she asked.

"Amanda, we would like you to meet Phil and Emma," Fox explained. "They're my and Krystal's adopted children."

"Nice to meet you both, you're so sweet!" Amanda said and petted the two foxes, who giggled sheepishly. "So how did you find them?"

"We found Emma under a pile of rocks in Titania, and Phil was being chased by bullies in Fortuna," Krystal explained. "And now they are as close as possible to each other," she added while crouching to Phil and Emma and rubbing their chests, pinching Emma's nipple in the process. Of course, Phil and Emma blushed because of this, but they enjoyed the touch.

"Anyways, should we get to dinner?" Slippy asked.

"Sure," Krystal replied as everyone made their way to the table.

"So Amanda, how long have you and Slippy known each other?" Emma asked as everyone was eating.

"Well, Slippy and I first met three years ago in Aquas," Amanda explained. "We met at this bar and Slippy told me, uh, what was that song quote darling?"

"Have a drink on me," Slippy chuckled. "Then I realized that she loves this kind of quotes, so instead of asking 'What do you do for a living?' I asked 'Honey, what'd you do for money?'."

"And then I said 'Let me put my love into you babe'," Amanda giggled back.

"And then the cool stuff happened, if you know what I mean," Slippy said.

Emma and Phil looked at each other and snickered quietly. Soon dinner was over and Amanda went with the young foxes to the living room. "Let me show you something sweet," she said.

"Amanda, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Slippy said.

"Don't worry darling, everything is A-OK," Amanda replied as she approached Phil.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Phil asked curiously as Amanda pulled down his pants.

"Well, I'm just pleasing you," Amanda replied as she went down.

"Amanda, what the hell!?" Slippy snapped. "You can't do this do me! Besides, they're not old enough for this!"

"Oh come on Slippy, why don't you join us instead?" Amanda responded. "You take Emma, she seems lonely."

"I'm not sure about this," Slippy replied.

"Please Slippy, don't leave me all alone," Emma said childishly.

"You might enjoy it, honey," Amanda added.

"Oh OK, if you say so," Slippy said and went to Emma.

The two foxes then found themselves having sex with Slippy and Amanda. Phil and Slippy were pleasuring Amanda and Emma respectively, while the two girls shared a sweet kiss together. Shortly after finishing, they all fell on the couch, panting heavily.

"That was actually kinda fun," Slippy said. "I was stupid to refuse at first."

"Don't say that honey, you're not stupid at all," Amanda chuckled. "Was it fun, kids?"

"Hell yes!" Phil and Emma replied.

All of a sudden, an alarm siren was heard. "Fox, we're under attack! We're being invaded!" Falco said.

"Damn it, what is it this time!?" Fox asked in frustration.

Slippy, Amanda, and the children rushed quickly towards the monitor. "Drakens are approaching us, Fox," Slippy said.

"What are Drakens, Slippy?" Phil asked.

"A Draken is a deadly creature resembling a lizard which comes from the planet Yako," Slippy answered.

"That planet isn't even charted in the Lylat System," Krystal added.

"Sounds creepy..." Emma replied in fear.

Suddenly, a door broke and a Draken came in.

"One of them broke inside! Shoot him down!" Fox commanded, and the team and Amanda took out their guns and started shooting, while Phil and Emma ducked for their safety. Unfortunately, the Draken dodged all the shots and made it to where Phil and Emma are. As the two young foxes started at him in extreme fear, the lizard grabbed them and started making his way back!

"Mom, dad, help us!" they screamed.

"Let my kids go you creep!" Krystal snapped in tears and kept shooting at the Draken. Unfortunately, he was too fast for her and her teammates, and he eventually made it back to his ship and fled with the children.

"Damn it, no!" Fox shouted. "That's the last straw! ROB, change the Great Fox's route after the Drakens!"

"Affirmative," ROB, the robotic operator of the Great Fox, replied.

"We must get them back as soon as possible," Krystal sniffled.

"We will, my dear. We will," Fox replied, hugging Krystal close.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The Drakens and the planet Yako were created by tails polwer. I apologize this chapter took so long.<strong>


	4. Philharmonics Kick In

Moments later, the two young foxes woke up and found themselves tied onto poles. Those poles were attached on a small bit of red ground surrounded by blue water. The waters were literally blue, and not because of the sky's reflection.

"Emma, where are we!?" Phil shouted in fear.

"I don't know Phil, but mommy told me to stay calm in such unfamiliar situations," Emma replied in concern.

"Do I have to? I don't think I can, sis," Phil responded.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because those lizard people are approaching us!" Phil answered. "This means we're on their planet! How did dad call it? Yako?"

"Yes, I think so. Well, at least things could have been worse," Emma said.

"Like what?" Phil asked in confusion.

"We could have been naked..." Emma replied.

"That sure does help..." Phil responded sarcastically.

Just as he said, a group of Drakens was approaching the two young foxes. The group was led by the same Draken who kidnapped them. He took a large tree trunk and laid it down to reach the side where the foxes were tied, before walking towards them.

"Greetings," he said.

"Please don't hurt us!" Emma and Phil begged.

"Hurt you? Of course we won't hurt you, what would lead you to this misunderstanding?" the Draken chuckled.

"You kidnapped us and tied us to this freaking pole," Emma responded.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to understand from this?" Phil asked.

"Good point, I should have acted with a different method," the Draken replied. "However, I feared you might decline my offer. That is why I acted like this."

"What offer are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"I think my daughter can explain this better than I can," the Draken replied and returned to the group. Then, a female red Draken, with green eyes and large breasts, wearing just a loincloth and sandals, walked towards Phil and Emma ever so happily.

"Father, they're so cute! Thank you so much!" the female Draken cheered as she untied Phil and Emma and hugged them ever so tightly.

"You're... suffocating us..." they said in a creaky voice.

"Whoops, sorry darlings!" the Draken said and let them go.

"So why did you kidnap us?" Phil asked.

"All I wanted was some cute plushies to play with, and you two are so perfect," the Draken replied sweetly.

"Thanks, but... we don't even know you," Emma replied.

"That's not a problem at all," the Draken girl chuckled. "My name is Sari. Who are you two?"

"I'm Phil, and this is my sister Emma," Phil said.

"We're adopted, our mama found us separately," Emma explained.

"Nice to meet you two," Sari smiled before picking up Emma and Phil into her arms and hugging them again, though much more gently this time. "Say, would you like to have some fun with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Phil and Emma replied.

"Cool!" Sari cheered and turned to her father. "Daddy, I'm going to have some fun time with my new foxes. So can you please make sure we're not being disturbed?"

"Sure thing, dear," Sari's father replied. Sari thanked him before carrying Phil and Emma to a different location on the planet, behind a large bush. "Let me take off your clothes, darlings," she said.

Phil and Emma smiled and nodded as Sari started stripping them off their clothes. After doing that deed, she started playing gently with their sweet spots.

"So babes, tell me about yourselves," Sari said. "How old are you two, and how is your family like?"

"Our parents are Krystal and Fox McCloud from the Star Fox team, and we live with them and the rest of Star Fox," Emma explained.

"I'm 12 years old, and Emma is 13. Krystal found me in Fortuna when I was being chased by bullies, and she found Emma in Titania underneath a pile of rocks," Phil continued.

"That's very interesting! So you're a part of the Star Fox family, that's awesome!" Sari smiled. "I'm 15 years old, and I was born and raised here in Yako. Here, women are allowed to walk topless."

"That's awesome!" Phil and Emma cheered.

"Yeah I know," Sari giggled as she kept rubbing gently. "So Emma, I understand that you're bisexual, am I right?"

"Yes, I indeed am," Emma giggled back. "You too, right?"

"That is correct, my darling," Sari answered. "Bisexuality is extremely common here in Yako. Almost everyone is bisexual in our planet, including my parents. And I always wanted to have fun with cute furry children."

"We always wanted to have fun with big girls," Phil chuckled.

"We have fun with our mama a lot," Emma giggled back.

"Sounds interesting," Sari smiled. "It'd be great if you could stay with me."

"We're sorry, our parents think you kidnapped us," Phil said.

"Then I'll come with you," Sari replied.

"We're not sure if our parents and the team will take kindly of you after the kidnapping," Emma said in concern.

"I'm really sorry about that, babes, truly I am," Sari responded. "Tell them I'll do everything I can to compensate for my dad's actions."

"You're already in the compensation process, you're doing such a magnificent job with your hands," Phil giggled.

"Thanks sweetie," Sari replied sweetly, "now it's time to take it to the next level!"

Sari then climbed on Phil's shaft and took it inside her, and she also bent over to lick Emma between her legs. She also stretched her arms to stroke the vixen's developing breasts. After finishing together, they ended their session with a triple kiss. Sari even let the little foxes drink some milk from her breasts.

"You're so awesome, Sari," Emma said. "I don't care what mom and dad will say, we'd love to take you home with us."

Sari kissed Emma's nipples and replied: "I'll do everything to make you happy, darlings."

Suddenly, Phil and Emma looked up after hearing an aircraft noise, and they noticed it was the Great Fox, rushing to land on the planet as if it was riding a dying star. Fox, Krystal, and Falco came out with their blasters. Slippy and Amanda remained inside to guard the ship.

"OK everyone, bring us the kids and nobody gets hurt!" Fox said.

Several Drakens were preparing their weapons, and Falco, out of instinct, shot towards them once. However, he missed, in spite of causing the Drakens to startle.

"Falco, control yourself! Phil and Emma could have been in that crowd!" Krystal said.

"Hey hey hey, they were about to attack us first, so don't take all the blame on me!" Falco responded.

"Never mind that," Fox replied.

"Look, just give us our kids and we won't hurt you," Krystal said.

"Cease fire, please!" said Sari's father, who walked out of the crowd towards Fox, Krystal, and Falco. "Put your guns down, please. I am glad to inform you that your children are safe and sound in the hands of my daughter."

"That's a relief," Krystal said. Sari also walked out with Phil and Emma in her arms. She made sure to dress them up again after finishing their sexy session.

"So you were behind this," Krystal said, clenching her teeth once noticing Sari.

"Please, do not get mad at my daughter," Sari's father said. "It's my fault. All my daughter wanted was some fluffy toys to play with. I'll admit, the kidnapping was inexcusable, and I should have acted with a friendlier method."

"Besides, she only wanted to have some fun with us," Emma said.

"See? Your cute kids love me," Sari added. "Please let me go with you," she said. "I promise I'll be a good girl. Can I go with them, father?"

"Sure sweetie, whichever makes you happy," Sari's father replied. "Be sure to visit us."

"Sure dad," Sari responded with a smile.

"Please mom and dad, can we take Sari with us?" Phil asked.

"Oh alright," Krystal said. "But we're keeping an eye on you."

"OK, I get it," Sari said in sadness, letting Phil and Emma down. "You don't trust me."

Krystal gasped. "It's not that, it's just..."

"Mom, please let Sari come with us! We've already got attached to her," Emma said.

"It's OK, I won't hang around where I'm not welcome," Sari sobbed.

"No Sari, we'll let you in," Fox said. "The thing is that we worry deeply for our kids, and your father deliberately kidnapped us."

"I'm so sorry it happened," Sari cried.

"Please don't cry," Krystal said and hugged Sari. "What did you say your name was, Sari?"

"Yes," Sari sobbed.

"Come in, please, we insist," Krystal said as she escorted Sari into the Great Fox, with Phil and Emma walking beside her. What they didn't notice was a feral Draken who sneaked up behind them. It was a Draken that everyone feared, and no-one dared to say a word once he made his arrival. Right before the door closed, the Draken, who was licking his lips with hunger, held a sword to Phil's neck and prepared to slash him.

However, Phil noticed that. "AAAAH! HELP ME!" he screamed.

Just then, Sari turned around and threw a knife at the Draken, killing him. She then tossed him out of the entrance before the door closed.

"Sari, you saved my life! Thank you so much!" Phil cried in joy and jumped into Sari's arms before kissing her.

"No problem, sweetie," Sari replied and kissed Phil on his lips.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Krystal said and hugged Sari again. "I take back what I said about keeping my eyes on you. I feel like I can fully trust you now, as seeing you care so much for our children."

"You don't have to worry, Krystal, right?" Sari asked, and Krystal nodded. "Anyways, I'll do everything I can to make your kids happy. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure darling," Krystal smiled.

"Can I hang around topless in your ship? It's a part of my culture, we always roam around topless," Sari said.

"Of course you can, sometimes I hang around topless freely," Krystal giggled.

"Thanks, Krystal," Sari said and kissed Krystal's cheek.

"You're welcome, Sari," Krystal replied and kissed Sari on her breasts. "Welcome to the Great Fox."

Sari smiled and Phil and Emma cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Special thanks go to Alex Rider, cousin of tails polwer, for ideas and the co-creation of Sari (I take the second half of her co-creation credit). Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
